The prior art is replete with storage enclosures, or boxes using roll-top lids. In a search for such enclosures having features of the present invention, the following patents were found: U.S. Pat. Nos. 467,035; 2,107,997; 2,722,469; 3,044,841; 3,249,273; 4,432,482; 4,805,794 and 5,193,726.
As will be appreciated from a review of the foregoing patents, none discloses a roll-top lid-type storage enclosure for dispensing sheet material from a plurality of rolls of sheet material mounted in the enclosure. In addition, the preferred roll-type lid storage enclosure of the present invention has a quickly and easily removable roll-top lid as well as a cutting blade mounted on the forward or leading edge of the roll-top lid, the provision of which enables one to easily tear off a section of rolled sheet material such as aluminum foil and/or Saran wrap which may be dispensed from the enclosure.